Lady of the Eastern Lands
by Vampire-Kameko
Summary: Higurashi Kagome finds out a lifechanging secret about herself and her past that sets her up on a journey of her own in search of the Shikon no Tama and something else. What could it be? And who are the shady characters following her? Read and find out...
1. A New Beginning

Lady of the Eastern Lands

Summary: Higurashi Kagome discovers a life-changing secret and must leave her friends to travel alone in search of the Shikon no Tama. On her journey she encounters many demons that, for different reasons, seem to have taken a liking to her.

Genre: Romance/Humor/Action/Adventure

Main Pairings: Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome

Other Pairings: Inu/Kik, Mir/San

* * *

And so it starts...

_Chapter 1_

A girl with midnight black hair ran up the Higurashi shrine steps in a hurry. When she reached the shrine's house door she knocked on it before opening it and stepping in. Taking off her shoes and putting on the house slippers she ran into the living room.

"Mama?" She called out.

A voice came from the room to her right, "Yes dear?"

She followed the voice into the kitchen and saw her mother cooking rice. "What is it Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome looked at the floor for a moment before lifting her chocolate colored eyes to meet her mother's own. "I have something important to ask..."

"Yes. Go on." She coaxed.

Kagome looked her mother straight in the eye with a determined look. "I don't have the same blood as either you or my father. Why is that?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Let me guess, you had a blood type test today in biology class?" Kagome nodded. "So thats why you asked for my blood type yesterday...hm. Do you really want to know?"

Kagome looked hesitant, "I'm not so sure now..."

Mrs. Higurashi giggled, "Yes or no?"

"I guess I don't really have a choice now, do I? My curiosity would kill me before I even found out." She said dryly. "Soooooo...yes."

Mrs. Higurashi frowned, "It all started when I was around 16. A girl the same age as me came to visit the shrine and we became quick friends. Her name was Kameko(Turtle child! XD That's for Nichole!)."

Kagome looked at her inquiringly, "Was she a turtle demon?"

Mrs. Higurashi giggled and answered Kagome,"No. Kameko's mother adored baby turtles. She was really a full-blooded dog demon. Now, may I continue?"

Kagome nodded vigorously and apoligized.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "After a while I wanted to know where she lived, she had always said that I couldn't go with her to her home. I didn't ask questions. But one day, I decided to spy on Kameko when I noticed that she hadn't left the shrine grounds." She stirred the rice around before continuing, "She had actually gone into the well house. I got curious and followed her in quietly. When I had sneaked in, I saw her standing on the lip of the bone eater's well and yelled for her to stop. I thought she was trying to hurt herself. When Kameko turned around I noticed strange markings on her face. She noticed me staring and the markings quickly disappeared. I asked what they were and she stayed silent. That was, until I asked her with tear-filled eyes, 'I thought we promised not to hide things from eachother...?' She noticed my tears and a look of guilt shot across her face. Kameko pulled me into a hug and we went to sit under the goshinboku. She explained to me that she was actually from the feudal era on the other side of the well and that she was a demoness who guarded a jewel called the Shikon no Tama. She had stumbled upon a cave with what appeared to be the remains of an ancient battle. She noticed that it was made up from a mix of demons and a woman. Kameko identified the woman to be a miko. A sudden bright light engulfed the cave and the same miko in the remains stood before her. The miko told her that her name was Midoriko and that she protected a jewel that had been created in the battle and that she was soon to be unable to guard it. She then bestowed upon Kameko the powers of a miko and a small pinkish-purple jewel. She told me that Midoriko probably gave her those powers so that she could protect the jewel. Her neice, a little girl named Kikyo-"

Kagome's eyes bulged. "Kikyo?! You mean clay-pot Kikyo? Crazy!"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Yes, the Kikyo you have been told you are the reincarnation of."

"What do you mean 'told'? Does that mean I'm not her reincarnation?" Kagome inquired.

She nodded again. "Exactly. In the past, you have been told that you are the reincarnation of Kikyo, when really, you just held her soul and the jewel for safe-keeping when she died. Now, let me continue and you will get all the information you need, okay?"

"Okay." Kagome looked at her mother like a little child waiting for the exciting part of a bedtime story.

"Ahem." Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat. "Now. Her neice, Kikyo, was currently being trained to be a miko. She, wasn't born a demon, but a human. Though she _was_ blessed with miko powers just like Kameko for some strange reason. She didn't understand that but swore that if her own future offspring wasn't able, then Kikyo would be next in line to protect the sacred jewel. Kameko also told me that she was currently being courted by another dog demon named Tarao (it means tiger .There's a tarao in the corner!) and that he was actually a demon _lord_. Right after describing him dreamily she told me that she needed to leave to meet up with him on the other side of the well. She asked me to promise not to tell and I, of course, promised to not tell a soul. She left and I went back to my daily life, my mind cluttered with the new information."

They sat there staring at eachother for a long moment before Kagome broke the silence. "That's it? That doesn't explain the blood types, or the reason I guard the jewel, etc. You just told me about this woman named Kameko."

Mrs. Higurashi nearly slapped herself on the forehead. "I was so caught up in my story that I forgot to tell you the main point! Kameko was your mother!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome didn't cry out in surprise or anything like that, she just sat there staring at her like she was crazy. 'Okay,' Mrs. Higurashi thought, 'Maybe I was a little blunt.'

Kagome pointed at her mother and laughed dryly. "You're kidding right."

When she got no response she finally started freaking out. "What are you talking about 'Kameko was your mother.'? I thought you were my mother?!"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "No. Though I am your god-mother. If you'll calm down and listen I'll tell you the rest of the story and maybe we can get to the important part."

"That wasn't the important part?! My god, this has to be really important to be crazier than you not being my mother!" Kagome screeched.

A smirk snuck onto the older woman's face. "It all depends on how you look at it. Ahem. As you know, I found out she was a demon. After that she hadn't come back for a while I started to think that I would never see her again. Then one day, she came to me and told me she had mated with Tarao. She also told me that she was with child. I was so happy for her. I was even happier when she asked if I would be the god-mother. I, of course, said yes. I helped her through her pregnancy and one day she came back with a little pink bundle. She had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. They had named her Kagome. A few days later of complete joy and happiness from the little tike and she came back with terrible news. Tarao, the baby, and herself were being hunted by demons who wanted the throne. She asked me desperately if I would watch over the baby and said she had to leave and help her mate. She handed me a small star-shaped jewel and asked me to take care of the child. I promised to take care of her and asked if she would come back. She didn't answer me. Instead she gave me a hug, kissed the baby's forehead softly and jumped back through the well with a whispered 'Goodbye.' I waited nervously for her to come back through the well and everything to be happy and peaceful again but she never did. So I vowed to care for the child until the right time came. Until the day I could reveal her to be her true self. That little girl was a full-blooded demoness. That baby...was you, Kagome."

Kagome fell into a chair by the kitchen table. "Me? A demoness? No way. No way in hell. I'm a miko! Not a demon! Right?!"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry but no, though I must tell you to stop making excuses. You should be honored that you're the daughter of the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands! You're the only heir!" She took a few calming breaths, "Do you believe me?"

"How can I believe you?! This is just like the bedtime stories you used to tell me! For all I know this could just be one big sick joke because you finally decided to send in a video to one of those American home video shows!" Kagome was waving her arms around like she was trying desperately to grasp something invisible.

"Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi demanded softly.

Kagome did not hear her. "I don't like this mom! Stop it!"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome emmediately sat still staring frightened at the slightly annoyed woman infront of her. "Stop this nonsense Kagome and calm down! You will listen to me and you will listen well! Your mother and father were demons from the feudal era also known as the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands! They were being chased and you were sent to me! I took care of you until this day! This is you! You are a demon and you must accept this! I will not take no for an answer!" Her face was slightly pink and she was breathing heavily. Tears flooded her eyes. "Your parents, sadly, are dead and you must go back to the Eastern Lands and take back control from the Lords of the other three main lands! Are we clear?"

Kagome stayed quiet for a moment before tears brimmed her eyes. "I'm so sorry...I'm so s-sorry. I believe you." She looked down for a moment before flinging herself at her godmother and letting the tears flow.

Mrs. Higurashi held her tightly and patted her back. "Ssh. It's alright my dear Kagome. It'll be alright. Though there is one thing I must do." She pulled away and left the room for a few moments before coming back out clutching something to her chest. When she reached Kagome she uncurled her hands and showed her a small blue star-shaped stone. It was perfectly pointed with five points and had a slight silver sparkle glinting from the middle. Amazingly enough it was the same shade of blue as her own eyes. Kagome gasped. 'It's so beautiful!' She thought.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome. "Are you ready for your true self to be released?"

The cautious girl closed her eyes and took a moment before slowly nodding her head, eyes still closed. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and tilted Kagome's chin up. Kagome then felt something slightly cold being placed on the center of her forehead. Her eyes flew open and she saw Mrs. Higurashi's eyes closed and her hand cupped over the cold feeling on her forehead. Kagome was taken over by confusion until her godmother started muttering an incantation.

"Shukujo no ano higashi no tochi...Kizukaseru to omoidasu!"(Lady of the Eastern Lands...Awaken and remember!)

Kagome was suddenly engulfed in a blue light before a purple light burst forth to try and force it back. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes filled with fear before her face set in determination and she closed her eyes, fighting to make both Kagome's miko powers and demon powers join. Kagome felt a slight pain in her forehead as she watched her surrogate mother fight both of the auras. Sweat dripped down Mrs. Higurashi's face as her brow knit together in concentration. In a moment the pain was gone and everything turned black for both of the women.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi was the first to awaken into conciousness as she slowly sat up and looked around. What she saw nearly made her faint again but instead she gasped. Kagome was laying on the floor, still knocked out, glowing. Her auras flared out around her as she snored lightly. It seemed that the two different powers had finally given in and joined. Mrs. Higurashi giggled. The blue aura was surrounding the purple one, protecting it. Mrs. Higurashi scooted closer to Kagome as the girl slept.

'Kagome truly looks like her parents.' She thought happily.

Her still blackish-blue hair had lengthened to her ankles, the blue sheen brightening slightly and her fingernails had extended into claws. Her body had matured to what looked a few years older and it seemed she had grown taller too. She had two black stripes adorning each cheek and on her forehead where the star pendent had once been was the same exact star, but instead of a stone it was like the markings on her cheeks. The markings themselves reminded Mrs. Higurashi of tattoos. Ironic, eh? The thing that caught her attention the most was the two fuzzy dog ears, the same black/blue as her hair, on top of her head and a long fluffy tail coming from seemingly nowhere that had wrapped itself around her waist protectively. Once again, it was the same blacky-blue as her ears and hair. Her normal human ears had disappeared though.

One of Kagome's small dog ear twitched and Mrs. Higurashi flinched. "Can't...resist...the temptation. KAWAII!!!" She pounced on Kagome, making her wake from her reverie with a jolt.

"Gaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!" She cried, falling over. Mrs. Higurashi, having attached her hands to the appendages on Kagome's head, fell over with her.

Mrs. Higurashi sat up with an embarrassed smile. "Heheh. Sorry. I couldn't resist. They're just so kawaii!" She giggled.

Kagome looked at her with a confused expression. "What do you mean? What is?"

Mrs. Higurashi once again got up and ran out of the room coming back with a small hand mirror. "Look for yourself."

Kagome's breath hitched at the sight before her. 'All of these changes...are these my new demon features?'

"Yes. Quite beautiful if I might say so myself."

Kagome jumped a little in surprise and looked at her god-mother suspisciously. "Can you read minds and have only just conluded to reveal them to me?"

"No. You said it loud and clear." The older woman laughed.

Kagome blushed. "Ummmm...So what now?" Mrs. Higurashi calmed down and held Kagome's shoulders.

"You must seek out your cousin Kikyo and give her back the peice of her soul you have been guarding since she died. When you told me about the time she was ressurected I was surprised. I didn't think it would affect you so much to have her soul taken from you. But I took some time to think about it and finally figured that your soul had become attached to hers and was battling the force trying to take it away. When her soul was released from yours it shut down, thinking it had failed. That is why you fainted. Remember when you woke up and your body was calling the soul back. Your soul hadn't given up yet, it was still trying to guard it from the dangerous body of Kikyo that was brought back. You must now go back, return her soul to her, bring her _original_ body back to life and make amends. She is your flesh and blood and you might need her in the future. Now, do you still love InuYasha?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "No, no I don't. I only wish for him to be happy. That is all."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled back. "Good. That will make things all the more easy. You must go to them and explain what is happening, okay?"

"Okay. But I have one question..." The new demoness said softly. Mrs. Higurashi urged her to continue. "Do I have any arranged marriages or anything? Like to any lords or kings or anything?" Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "Good. 'Cuz I would never go through with them. I would make it so they hate me if I have to!"

Her godmother shook her head and put a hand on her shoulder. "You still haven't figured out that nobody _can_ hate you. I don't know how but it's true. Even that guy Naraku has taken some kind of a liking to you."

Kagome stuck her tongue out. "Ewwwwwwwwww... That would be disgusting! Why'd you have to say that! That's sick!" On cue her face turned a light shade of green. "Bleh. I don't feel so good..." Her eyes grew wide and she sped up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Mrs. Higurashi heard a heaving sound before the toilet flushed. She walked to the stairs to see Kagome hanging over the railing, slightly pale. "Are you alright dear?" She questioned, genuinely concerned.

The demoness took a few small breaths before nodding slowly. "I'm fine..."

Kagome slid down the rail and wobbled into the kitchen again and flopped in a chair. "So, in a nutshell...I'm the true guardian of the jewel, Kikyo is my cousin who I am to bring back to life and return her soul, I am the lady of the eastern lands, I am _not_ engaged to anyone, you are my god-mother, ummm...I have to explain this to all of my friends, I'm a full-blooded demoness...anything I'm missing? Any family hierlooms? Swords? Castles, that I should know about?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Actually, yes. You might want to go to the eastern lands and brush up on your family history, that is, if you want to. It might help in the future. Although you might need help finding the castle, your mother never did give me directions or anything so I wouldn't know how to get there. She said something about only certain people being able to see it though, having put up a magic seal to protect it. You must also go to find an old man named Toto-sai and retrieve your father's sword. Of course you must be trained on how to use it. I guess after that you may want to find the other lords and ladies of the three lands and reclaim the eastern lands. Though I warn you now, don't expect them to just hand it over to you. That's why you want to train before-hand. Once you get that all done you can join up with your friends again, gather the shards, or even settle down with a nice man...erm...demon." She had sparkles in her eyes at the thought.

Kagome smiled nervously, "Heheh...let's not get carried away...I'll consider though, okay?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, slightly crest-fallen. "Okay. Let's get you dinner and then we can get you ready to go to the feudal era."

"Will I ever get to see you again?" Asked a worried miko/demoness.

The older woman smiled brightly again, "Of course! As long as you have one of those jewel shards you can travel through the well safely!"

"Hn!" Kagome nodded happily.

* * *

-Well House-

"Kagome, I must tell you this. That bracelet that you wear..." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome nodded and shook her right wrist with the silver chain wrapped around it. "Yes, I've worn it since before I can remember."

Mrs. Higurashi continued. "Yes, well. That was from your parents. It is a family heirloom. You must keep it safe for I believe it may be of use as well."

"Don't worry," Kagome assured. "Nothing will happen to it. I'll keep it perfectly safe."

Kagome hugged her god-mother tightly and gripped the yellow backpack she was carrying before jumping into the well.

The warm blue light enveloped her body as her nose suddenly became accustomed to the natural smells that flooded her senses. She tilted her head up slightly to take it all in. It was so different from the stuffy, polluted scent from the future.

Her fuzzy black ear swiveled to her right as a red blur sped towards the well clearing.

"Who are you and why do you smell like Kagome?" InuYasha demanded.

The girl's lip twitched into a smile, "I _am_ Kagome, silly. Can't you tell?"

InuYasha sneered at her. "Like hell! You're a full demon! Kagome is a dirty human!"

'Oooooohhh...This dog is digging his own grave...right next to his damn bone.' Kagome's eye twitched. "InuYasha...SIT!"

The hanyou plummeted to the ground in surprise. After a few painful seconds the spell wore off and InuYasha jumped up, swearing. "How the hell did you subdue me?! Only Kagome can do that!"

Kagome laughed to herself. "You truly are dumb aren't you InuYasha?"

"InuYasha!" A large boomerang suddenly spun into the clearing and Kagome jumped into the air to avoid it. The demon exterminator who owned it soon followed, catching it as it spun back. She was about to attack again when she froze on the spot. She looked the demon infront of her up and down before stepping forward a few feet. "Kagome?"

Kirara landed right behind her as Miroku and Shippo jumped off of the cat-demon's back. Miroku's hand reached for his beads and Shippo had a magic leaf poised to attack.

Kirara's muscles that had been tense eased as she recognized the familiar scent. She detransformed into her smaller form and jumped into the foriegn demoness' arms.

Kagome snuggled her face into the soft fur, "Hello, Kirara. I see you and Sango recognized me."

Miroku bowed his head, "Lady Kagome."

A lightbulb lit up above Shippo's head. "Mama? Is that you?"

Kagome frowned sadly, "Of course it is. Who else?"

Her ear twitched towards InuYasha again as he mumbled, "An imposter maybe?"

"Sit." She muttered.

InuYasha once again face-planted. The group nodded. "That's Kagome, alright."

"Duh. But now I'm way prettier and stronger." She could have sworn she heard a '_much_ prettier' coming from Miroku and a scowl crossed Sango's face. Kagome walked over to her and placed Kirara in her arms. "Now, I need to find Kikyo. Do you guys know where she is?"

Nobody responded, not even InuYasha, who was looking sullenly at the ground. Kagome sighed, "It's alrig-"

"I am here."

The form of the preistess stepped out from behind a tree on the left side of Kagome.

Kagome walked up to Kikyo and, surprising everyone to the brink of fainting, hugged her.

She backed up to give her some space and spoke again, "I believe I have something that belongs to you don't I?"

Kikyo nodded absentmindedly, still keeping a defensive stance. "My soul." She said with a sort of venom in her voice.

"Ouch. That stings. Well, okay. Take it." Kagome spread her arms wide in a ready gesture.

Kikyo took a cautious step forward.

"No Kagome! You'll die!"

Kagome looked towards her surrogate sister. "I'll be fine Sango. Don't you worry yourself one bit."

Sango nodded, still unsure.

Kikyo smirked and called back her soul. Amazingly it came without so much as a tug of her aura. Kagome flinched as she tried to calm her own protective soul.

Once it had calmed Kagome sighed, "There is one condition."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"I must give you a real body as I would wish my own flesh and blood wasn't a walking clay pot. Would we cousin?" Kagome smiled.

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried.

Kikyo's eyes widened for a moment before she kneeled at Kagome's feet in a bow. "My lady."

The demoness could swear she could see millions of brain cells dying in InuYasha's brain. 'Heh. Too much to handle, eh Pup?'

Kagome instantly grabbed her cousin's arm and pulled her up. "Don't bow to me! You guys are my friends! And I haven't even been back to the castle yet! Sheesh!"

Kikyo raised an eyebrow, "You haven't been back to the castle yet?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, I have so many things to do before-hand and _something_," She glared at InuYasha, "Stopped me."

Everyone turned their attention to the half demon still sitting on the ground. InuYasha glared at Kagome, "Not to be rude or anything but why aren't you dead? Your soul was taken."

Miroku nodded in agreement, "I was wondering the same thing, my apologies Lady Kagome."

"No problem. I would have asked the same thing had it been a reversed situation and I didn't actually know what was going on." She smiled knowingly.

Sango took a step forward, "So what _is_ going on?"

Kagome backed up and took a seat on the lip of the well, being careful to wrap her tail around her before-hand so it didn't get squished. Everyone watched, caught by the kawaii-ness of her tail as they sat infront of her. She cleared her throat. "Ahem. I found out some very important news...I'm a demon!"

She looked at all the blank faces, "Oooookkkaaaaaay, I guess you figured that much...I'm Kikyo's younger cousin and the daughter of Tarao and Kameko, Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands."

She watched as different emotions crossed her friends faces. Confusion, happiness, eagerness, and more confusion. Kikyo rolled her eyes and gestured with her hands for her to continue.

"When I was born I was supposed to be entrusted with the jewel because my mother had been the original guardian after Midoriko died. I would have been if it had not been that we were being targeted for an assassination for the throne. Kameko, who had gone to the future before, had given me to my god-mother." Some more confused faces. Kagome sighed. "Mrs. Higurashi?" Their mouths shaped an 'O'. "Yeah. Well, as I was saying, I was left with my god-mother and Kameko never came back so she was assumed dead. When my mother died I was nowhere to be found so the jewel was given to you, Kikyo. When you 'died' there was nowhere the jewel could go because you hadn't destroyed it. So it came to me and fused with my body. It seems though that when the jewel transported to this time, so did your soul. It also fused with me. So really, your soul was really yours all along."

InuYasha shook his head, "What about the time Kikyo was brought back and the soul transported to her body? You were an empty shell."

Kagome mimicked his shake of the head, "Nope. It's just that her soul had become attached to mine and when it was being taken my soul had noticed the evil of the body it was being fused into. My soul fought to protect it and so when Kikyo's was gone it had shut down completely. That was why I fainted. Because it thought it had failed it's mission to protect it. After Kikyo's first evil doing, the attack on InuYasha, and his pained scream, my soul fought again to regain it from the evil body. It finally came back to my body and you went staggering off a cliff. How nice..." She said sourly. Her tail twitched behind her.

InuYasha stood up defiantly.

"I did not scream!"

Shippo crossed his arms and smirked, "Yes you did."

"Why you..." InuYasha stood over the kitsune with his fist clenched threateningly.

"InuYasha sit." Kagome said calmly.

Miroku chuckled as InuYasha ate dirt...again.

Kagome turned to Kikyo with a soft smile. "Do you want your real body back?"

Kikyo returned the smile, "I would like that."

"Okie dokie! Let's get to it! Hmmm...You guys go stand over by the well," Kagome directed her friends, minus Kikyo, over to the vine-covered well. "Kikyo, you stand right over here." Kikyo moved to the mentioned spot. "Good. Now stand straight and tall and close your eyes. Ready?"

Kikyo smiled in response.

"Okay, you guys close your eyes too."

The group by the well closed their eyes. Out of the corner of her own Kagome noticed the hanyou still peeking. "That means you too InuYasha."

Said person blushed and closed his eyes tightly.

"And he says I'm child-ish. Sheesh."

Kagome smiled at Shippo's comment. InuYasha growled under his breath. "Stupid kitsune..."

"Shut it!"

Everyone stared at Sango wide-eyed as she blushed and muttered 'sorry...' before once again closing their eyes tightly.

"Thank you, Sango. Now, hold completely still Kikyo. This may hurt a bit." Kagome said.

She placed her hand ontop of Kikyo's head and closed her own eyes. "Kaifuku suru ano karada no watashi no taisetsu Kikyo tamashii." (Recover the body of my dear Kikyo's soul.)

Light flowed out of Kagome's hand. Both miko and demonic power fused to create a powerful burst of energy that pierced Kikyo's clay body. She winced in pain as the two auras raged thoughout her. She suddenly felt as if water had been poured on her and opened her eyes in surprise. Her body was melting! Wait! No...Her body wasn't melting...the clay of Urasue's magic was being washed away...Amazing!

Kikyo felt the weight of Kagome's hand being pulled away from her head and watched in horror as Kagome's body went limp and fell to the ground. She quickly kneeled next to her and placed Kagome's head in her lap. "Are you all right, Kagome?"

A weak smile crossed her features as she slowly sat up. By now everyone had managed to figure out that they could probably open their eyes and had scrambled over to the two mikos.

"I'm fine. The real question should be, how are _you_ feeling Kikyo?" She grinned at her cousin.

Kikyo looked at her in question. "I'm fine now. It hurt whe-" She suddenly stopped talking and looked down at herself. "My body!"

All eyes turned to her as they noticed the change. Her skin had turned to a healthy peach color and her eyes turned into a light chocolate brown instead of the dark life-less orbs they had been. Her raven hair actually shined in the light peeking through the forest trees and her eager, childish smile was true.

InuYasha's eyes were wide as saucers and Miroku was drooling slightly. Sango glared at him and knocked him over the head with her boomerang. "Sango, that hurt..." Miroku whined while rubbing his head.

The exterminator crossed her arms angrily. "It should have."

Kagome giggled. "I've always wanted to say this. You two will make such a cute couple." She watched as both of them turned red. Kagome then turned to see InuYasha hugging Kikyo. "I know you guys would never believe I'm actually saying this but, I'm happy for you."

Kikyo's eyes widened, "But I thought you loved InuYasha?"

Kagome smiled, "I used to love him like you do now, but it's turned into a brotherly love. And hopefully soon he will actually_be_ my brother. _If ya know what I mean..._"

InuYasha blushed and Kikyo giggled.

Kagome smiled, "I'm glad your happy." She stood shakily, kissed Shippo and Kirara on the head, and waved to the group while walking off, "I'll come and visit! I've got to go reclaim the eastern lands! Bye bye!"

She waited until after they waved back to start off into the forest, tail swinging behind her.

* * *

-Lost-

"I can't believe I'm lost! I've been out here less than one damn hour and I'm already lost! Isn't there some kind of sixth-sense I get with these new demon powers? Maybe some kind of sense of direction? I guess not. Sheesh. Hmmmm...I wonder..."

Kagome placed her big yellow bag on the ground and started digging through it. "Ah-ha!" She pulled a small round object out of her bag and held it in the air triumphantly.

"My compass! I found it! But I thought I left it on my desk?"

She turned it around and saw a sticky-note attached to the back. Carefully unsticking it, Kagome read the note out loud.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I had a feeling you might need this._

_You never did have the best navigational_

_skills. I hope it helps. Good luck and stay safe!_

_Love, Mrs. Higurashi_

Kagome giggled to herself as she tucked the note into one of the pockets of her bag. She then held the compass in front of her and watched as the little arrow turned.

She nodded and stuffed the compass in her pocket before marching off to her right with her head held high.

"Eastern lands! Here I come!"

* * *

Hey! R+R! Thanks a lot pplz! This is only the first chapter of, hopefully, many!


	2. The Crimson Chain

_Chapter 2_

-Somewhere East-

Kagome smiled at the field of flowers infront of her and ran forward. She giggled madly as she spun around in circles until she became dizzy. Kagome squeiked as she fell onto her back, still giggling. She felt like a child again! How fun!

She was so caught up in looking for shapes in the clouds that she didn't notice the presence of something creeping up on her.

Kagome pointed into the sky. "Wow! That one looks like a big dog! What the-? That one looks like Sesshomaru! What a coincidence!"

She smiled and sat up. Just then she felt the prickling of her senses telling her of an unwanted presence. She jumped up and spun around. Her tail tightened around her. There, standing right infront of her, was a very strong looking male youkai. Kagome noticed the strange look in his eye and began feeling very _very_ angry.

The youkai spoke, "Wench! Come here! You shall be the one to satisfy this Yaro's need. Strip and lie down!"

Kagome growled, "_Hell_ _no!_ You did not just order me to strip and be your sex toy!"

Yaro smirked and pulled her to him, "And what if I did? What are you going to do about it?"

Kagome growled again and moved her hands downward.

"Now that's a good wench." The youkai grinned.

Kagome smirked. "My name is Kagome..." She gripped his manhood and he groaned in pleasure. "...and I am _not..." _He howled in pain as she released poison from her claws, effectively dismembering his member from the lower half of his body. "...your wench."

Kagome backed up and threw away the bloody bodypart in disgust. "You sicken me."

"I don't _ever_ want to see your face again. Leave now!" She yelled at the howling youkai.

Yaro growled at her through his pain. "After what you did to me? You think I'd just leave? Wench! You shall pay!"

He launched himself at Kagome. She dodged.

'What am I going to do?! I thought he would leave peacefully! Um. Um. Um. I know! If I have poison claws like Sesshomaru, maybe I have a poison whip too! I guess there's nothing wrong with trying!'

Yaro attacked again but Kagome mimicked the kind of slash she had seen Sesshomaru do only a few times before and watched as a electric blue whip appeared out of her finger and cracked against the youkai's bare chest, ripping through the skin. Yaro howled again and fell to one knee in pain.

He quickly recovered and pounced again. Kagome sent some of her purifying power through her whip as she slashed again. This time Yaro's entire body dissolved on contact. She watched as his body turned to dust leaving only his clothing and other belongings. The purified dust started to blow away with the wind.

Her whip disappeared back into her slender pointer finger and Kagome plopped down onto the grass.

She sighed as she crawled over to the clothes, "I can't believe I'm about to steal pocket money from a dead youkai. How sad. Hopefully mother and father left me some kind of money I can live off of. I guess we'll have to wait and see won't we? But this will have to do until then."

She dug through the pockets of Yaro's 'abandoned' clothing, as Kagome liked to call it. She found some silk, a large blue jewel, and a few gold and silver coins.

Kagome shrugged, "It looks like he stole these, so I guess if I took it back it wouldn't be stealing, would it?"

After sticking the newly obtained items in her bag, Kagome hefted it on her shoulder and started off towards a place that smelled strongly of dirt, pee, and chickens. Her nose twitched. 'This'll be fun...' She thought dryly.

-The Eastern Village-

"Sooooo...I need a kimono, some food, and I want to get this jewel shaped so I can wear it! It's such a beautiful blue color! Now, where to go...?"

Kagome walked around the village searching for specific shops, once again totally oblivious to the stares she was getting. Her big fluffy tail was attracting most of the attention as it flicked back and forth in excitement. She stopped next to a herbs shop and looked towards the lady managing it. Kagome smiled at the woman. "Do you know where I can find a good seamstress? And a jewel cutter? Oh! And some fresh food?"

The woman pointed a shaky hand to her left.

Kagome noticed this and became worried. "Why are you shaking?" I did not come to this village to hurt anyone. Just to get some supplies and a kimono."

The woman visibly calmed. The shaking stopped and she let out a deep breath she seemed to have been holding. She bowed with a smile. "Gomen nasai. It is just that ye are a demon. Most demons that come to our village aren't here for a good reason. Mostly it brings pain or sorrow to the people of the village."

Kagome smiled at the woman, "Do not fear me. I am not a bad demon. I am merely on my way to my castle that my mother and father left to me."

The woman looked at her in confusion. "What is this castle ye speak of? There is only one castle in the eastern lands but I highly doubt that is the one of which you speak."

"The castle of Kameko and Tarao is the castle I'm talking about. The castle of the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands. Do you know of _that_ castle? I hope somebody does. If nobody else does I would probably have to go see Sesshomaru...That guy is such a twit..." Kagome sighed. "So do you know of the castle I speak of or not? Because if not, I have to find somebody who does."

The woman's jaw had gone slack, "_Who_ are you?" She managed to speak.

"My name is Kagome, daughter of Kameko and Tarao of the Eastern lands." Kagome stood up straight and tall as she announced this, thinking it was something she should do.

The woman's eyes widened, "The baby who was never found...Kagome...may I see your forehead m'Lady?"

Kagome nodded and pulled up her bangs, revealing her blue star marking. The woman gasped.

"You are Kagome..." She suddenly dropped at Kagome's feet in a bow. "My Lady. How we have grieved at the thought of you having been dead. I am sure the entire village is glad because of your return. I am very happy. Your parents were very nice people."

Kagome bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There is no need to bow to me yet. I haven't retrieved my place as Lady yet."

The woman nodded and stood. Kagome looked up at the sky thoughfully. "Now, do you know where the castle is?"

The woman frowned and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Lady Kagome. Only certain people can see the castle and I cannot. I am truly sorry."

"It's alright!" Kagome reassured her. "I can ask around, see if anyone else can, okay? Thank you for your help!" Kagome gave the woman one last smile before turning to walk off.

Kagome started back on her original objective: Get supplies.

So she started asking around again. She sensed a small demonic aura behind her.

"I can help you."

Kagome turned to see a little girl with white hair, fuzzy white ears and a matching white tail standing shyly behind her. She looked up at Kagome but quickly looked down again. The demon girl spoke, "You said you needed to find the castle. I can help you. I can also help you find your supplies."

Kagome held a hand out to the little girl, "Arigato. Shall we get going?"

The girl's green eyes widened but she took Kagome's hand anyways. Kagome smiled gently, "My name is Kagome, what's yours?"

"Kanshisha." (Person who watches over)

"Kanshisha! It's perfect! You look more like a protector than the protected. And you're so kawaii, too!" Kagome wrapped her tail around the girl and pulled her into a hug.

-Seamstress-

"Kanshisha! Do you like this one?" Kagome walked out from behind the changing screen in a midnight blue kimono covered in silver stars with a white crescent moon sewn into the bottom of the right sleeve. Tied around her waist was a black obi.

"I like that one the best m'lady." She nodded her approval.

Kagome frowned and crossed her arms. "That's what you said about the last twenty kimonos." 

Kanshisha touched the sleeve of the kimono. "Yes, I did. But this one is the most beautiful kimono for the most beautiful demoness."

Kagome blushed, "Why thank you. I'll have to get it adjusted for my tail though. Now I need hakamas and a haori."

"Actually, I found a perfect one for you while you were changing." Kanshisha went into a different room and came out with a pair of hakamas and a haori.

The hakamas were pure black and the haori was mostly midnight blue but faded into black at the end of the sleeves. The lining of the neck, sleeves and pantlegs were silver.

It was simple yet beautiful.

Kagome clasped her hands together. "It's beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much! Now, let's find you a kimono."

"Oh, I couldn't!" Kanshisha stuttered. "I am grateful enough to be able to travel with you!"

Kagome shook her finger at the girl, "Nonsense! You're the one who is helping me! The least I can do is get you a nice kimono. Now, let's find something nice. What is your favorite color?"

The girl gave in with a sigh. "My favorite color? I'd have to say green."

"Okay! Let's get to it!" Kagome clapped her hands, careful of her claws, and started shuffling through a bunch of child-size green kimonos.

-The market-

Kagome was too busy admiring how pretty Kanshisha looked in her kimono she wasn't paying attention to the supplies they were supposed to be getting. It was a beautiful light green with an emerald colored dragon wrapped around it from her calves up to her collarbone. Around that was forest green sakura blossoms raining down with a white obi. Kagome had chosen to wear her haori and hakamas and save her kimono for a special occasion. Both were tailored so their tails were comfortable poking through a small hole in the back.

Kanshisha looked around nervously, "M'lady? Don't you think we should get your supplies so we can head off to the castle?"

Kagome finally stopped and looked around. "We should, shouldn't we? But before we get the supplies I'd like to get this jewel carved. So we won't have to wait after we get the food." She pulled out the large blue jewel and showed it to a wide-eyed Kanshisha.

"Where did you get _that_? It's so pretty!" She exclaimed.

She shrugged. "I took it from a demon who tried to use me as his sex toy."

The little demon's eyes widened even more. "Won't he come back?"

"Nope." Kagome grinned. "He's totally purified."

"Purified?" She questioned. "Who purified it?"

Kagome smiled down at her. "Well me of course!"

"That can't be right...you're a demon." Kanshisha said.

"Aha! That's what _you_ think. I'm actually a demoness with miko powers. Do you know of Midoriko?" Kanshisha nodded. "Well, my mother, Kameko, stumbled upon the old battle ground that Midoriko had died on. It was in a cave. Midoriko's will made my mother, who is a demoness, the protector of the ancient Jewel of Four Souls. That means she would need to have miko powers to cleanse it and keep it pure. So my mother was bestowed with the powers she needed. That means Kameko would need someone to takeover when she died. She had a baby girl, me, and so I was next in line. So when I was born, I got miko powers too. Does that help?"

Kanshisha nodded, dumbfounded. "I get it now...I think. Oh well, back to the jewel, I can carve it for you. For free too! Not like those stupid jewel crafters in the village...they make you pay a ton for a jagged rock! But my parents were the best jewel carvers around! They used to have flocks of people coming to them! And they taught me everything they knew!" Tears suddenly welled in her eyes. "Before...they died..." She burst into uncontrollable sobs.

Kagome bent down next to her and pulled her into a hug, wrapping her tail around her comfortingly brushing it up and down her back. "Shh. It's alright." She cooed. "I know the feeling. I didn't even know my parents before they died..." Kagome bit back her own tears. "I have an idea!"

She pulled the now sniffling girl to an arms-length distance away and wiped away the left over tears. She then looked her straight in the eyes with a smile, "Can I be your mommy?"

All sniffling stopped as Kanshisha's eyes grew to the size of frizbees. Kagome giggled at this. The little girl launched herself into Kagome's arms.

Kagome smiled, "So is that a yes?"

Kanshisha nodded against Kagome and lifted her head, "Thank you so much m'lady!"

Kagome poked the tip of Kanshisha's nose, causing her to go cross-eyed for a moment. "If I'm gonna be your mom, you can't call me m'lady anymore."

Kanshisha paused for a few seconds, thinking, before she smiled happily, "Yes, mama!"

"That's more like it!" Kagome giggled and handed her the blue jewel.

-Outside the village-

"We have herbs, bread, raw meat, veggies, and we can get water from fresh streams. Anything we're missing?" Kagome inquired, looking over the things she had bought.

Kanshisha thought for a moment, "Not that I know of...I guess we can head to the castle now, right mama?"

Kagome smiled, "Right!"

Kagome started walking but quickly noticed her adopted daughter wasn't following her. She turned to see her giggling. "What's so funny?"

Kanshisha slowed her laughter, "You're going the wrong way. We need to go that way." She pointed the opposite direction Kagome was going. "It's at the Eastern point."

Kagome rubbed the back of her head, "Heheh...right. I knew that. Ummm...Let's get going, shall we?"

The little girl giggled again. "We shall." And started walking off in the right direction, Kagome following after her, still a little pink from her embarrasment.

-A couple hours later...-

"How much longer?" Kagome groaned, shoulders sagging, feet dragging.

The younger girl giggled. "Ya know mama, I don't think that's very lady-like."

Kagome snorted. "As long as nobody's watching, I don't mind one bit about not looking like Sesshomaru. I mean, pretty much all he is is a walking, talking, handsome statue!"

Kanshisha raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Handsome?"

Kagome, realizing her mistake too late, started stuttering. "What are you talking about? I didn't say 'handsome'."

The now smirking demon crossed her arms, "I may be young but I'm not stupid, ya know." 

Kagome put on the best puppy-dog face she could muster. It didn't work. "I give up!" Kagome pronounced.

Kanshisha nodded. "Good. Now, handsome? Do you like this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked at her for a moment before bursting into peels of laughter. The younger demon glared at her. "Does that mean no?"

It took a few moments for her to calm down. "I won't lie to you, I do like Sesshomaru, and he is _very_ handsome...But that's not what I was laughing about. When you said 'this Sesshomaru'- ...It just got me! He does that! He talks about himself in third person! It's hilarious!" She started laughing again.

Kanshisha sighed and walked off. Kagome suddenly stopped laughing. "Don't leave meeeeeeeeee!!!!!" And scrambled off after her daughter.

Once she caught up Kanshisha announced their arrival. "We're here." She pointed ahead.

Kagome's head spun around so quickly you could practically hear the 'snap!' emitting from it. Kagome moaned in pain. "Itai..."

After massaging her neck she _slowly_ turned to look at the beauty infront of her.

Standing tall was a huge castle with walls almost as high. It was made of stone and had turrets- Ya know what! I can't think up a friggin' castle so imagine one please! Anything you want! Just imagine a castle, okay? Thank you! Ahem. On with the story...

"It's beautiful." Kagome gaped.

"It's yours." Kanshisha corrected.

Kagome stared at it for a few seconds before throwing her hand in the air. "Shweet!"

"Shweet?" Kanshisha asked.

The excited demoness ignored the question and instead grabbed her hand and started dragging her off towards the castle. "It's nothing. Wow...this is so cool! A whole castle! All mine! Yay! Now do you know how to get in?" They had stopped at the gates by now.

"Actually...no." Kagome looked at her adopted daughter. Kanshisha continued. "Few chosen people may be able to see the castle but only the blood of the lord or lady know's how to open the gates since the seal was made. Don't _you_ know?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Ummm...no. Wait! There's something written on the gate!"

They took a closer look. It read:

_To these gates, you have arrived._

_To go through them, is what you thrive._

_What you need, is not a key._

_But a crimson chain, of the royal family._

"Hmmmm...I wonder what that means..." They both pondered.

Kagome noticed a small stump sticking out of the gate next to the engravement. It had a small hole going through the top of it. 'I wonder if it goes all the way through.' Kagome thought. Sure enough, on the other side was another hole.

An imaginary light bulb appeared above Kagome's head. "I think I might know!" She looked at her right wrist and unhooked the delicate silver chain. "This was a family heirloom. It might just be the chain of the royal family. And if my theory is correct..."

She held the chain above the top hole and slowly slid half of the chain down, the tip protruding from the other side. She held the other half across her palm and poised a claw above it. She swiped her claw across her palm and winced from the pain. She clutched the chain and tilted it so it was straight again. The blood started dripping down as a bright red light shone from between her fingers. The chain suddenly burst with the same red light and the two demoness' closed their eyes from it's brightness. Kagome's hand was pushed apart slightly. When she opened her eyes she no longer saw the small silver bracelet but a blood red spear going through the stump.

Kagome grinned and grasped both sides of the spear. Using all her strength she turned the stump using leverage from the spear. (The kind of thing Captain Jack Sparrow would do! .) The stump started turning and soon it stopped moving completely, the gate slightly ajar. Kagome pulled out the spear and with another red flash, it reverted back to it's original chain form. But instead of changing back to it's original color, it remained crimson.

Kanshisha stared in awe.

Kagome grinned and pushed the door open. She stepped inside and looked to see her daughter still standing there, staring at the door. "I'm shutting the door..." Kagome taunted.

Kanshisha snapped out of it and managed to scramble through the door before it closed completely.


	3. BooooorrrinnnggggCrap! Run!

_OMG...Have I seriously been forgetting the disclaimer...? HOMG! K, k! Here it is! Please don't sue me! Lol._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha series but I do own any names you don't recognize like little Kanshisha! cough cough And I would give anything to have Sesshomaru to myself...but I know it'll NEVER happen...TT.TT A girl can dream can't she...? R and R! Ideas are always welcome!  
_

_Chapter 3_

-Castle Gardens-

The garden was beautiful with green grass, bushes with oddly enough, light blue roses (they _are_ real peoplez! In my opinion...), and sakura trees everywhere. It was truly remarkable. There was a smooth marble walkway up to the castle doors.

"So we're in the walls..._now_ what?" Kagome asked.

Kanshisha shrugged. "Read up on the history of your family. It's pretty obvious you don't know anything about them."

"Is it _that_ obvious?" Kagome sighed and continued walking on towards the castle.

"Yep!"

Kagome's shoulders slumped and she muttered a bitter, "Thanks."

The smaller demoness tugged on Kagome's sleeve until she had her full attention. "You go on ahead, okay? I'm gonna stay out here in the gardens."

Kagome nodded and pulled open the castle doors before trudging inside.

She walked down through the extravagently lavished hallways. Floors covered in dark blue velvet carpets, walls painted a light blue, and pictures of beautiful and handsome demons all over the walls. She concluded that they were her ancestors because of the markings on their faces. They were the same as hers! She peeked in all of the different rooms looking for the library. She came across very furnished rooms, plain rooms, very odd rooms...bathing rooms, a huge dining room with a table the size of one of the entire bedrooms, the even _bigger_ kitchen, a few other rooms, and at the end of the hall was a room with huge doors and carved into it was a huge star carved into it.

On the right side of that door was another. This one had a smaller star and a paw print carved into it. She peeked inside to see that it was a bright pink room with baby stuff scattered all around it. On the bed was a blanket with her name stitched into it.

Kagome giggled, "I'm guessing this was my baby room. Very big for a baby...oh well! Next room!"

She next went to the door on the left and carved into _that_ door was a large star just like the first one but inside the star were two big fluffy dogs, one slightly larger than the other, with the same star on their foreheads. Beneath the smaller one was a beautiful woman that looked exactly like herself except for the eyes. Beneath the bigger dog was a very handsome man with the same eyes as her but looked completely different otherwise.

Kagome smiled softly. She opened the door to find a big bed and what looked like both a man and woman's stuff more organized than the other room. "Mother and Father's room..."

She left that room with her head bowed slightly, tears threatening to spill.

Next room she went to was the one in the middle. Other than the large star, it had nothing carved into it. Kagome opened the door a crack and stepped inside.

Inside the room was a king size four poster bed with beautifully handstitched azure covers. Next to that was a white night stand with a clear crystal lamp sitting there, collecting dust, Kagome thought wryly. But on a closer look, everything was clean as though it was cleaned that very day! 'How very odd...' Kagome mused silently to herself. She shrugged and continued looking around the oddly clean room.

"Has nobody been in this room? The other ones were atleast a little dirty..." She turned to the large blue painted wardrobe next to the japanese style changing screen. On top of it laid a bundle of white silk with a note attached.

_My dear Kagome,_

_This room, as you might have guessed is for you._

_I hope you are happy at the most with it. If not, you were a very bright and creative child, decorate!_

_Wrapped beneath this note is something very dear to me._

_I wore it on my wedding day and hope for you to cherish it like I did._

_I love you my dear daughter, with my entire heart and soul._

_Please, promise me one thing though, when you have confusing or tough choices, do what makes you happy, no matter what._

_I did and guess what? I was blessed with a loving husband and a tiny bundle of joy that transformed into a beautiful young woman._

_I love you! Follow your heart and believe in yourself!_

_Love, Kameko and Tarao_

Kagome surpressed her tears and slowly and carefully opened the silk bundle. She put a hand over her mouth as she gasped. Inside was a beautiful white traditional wedding kimono. Holding it up to herself, Kagome was surprised that it looked as though it would fit her! It was a pure white silk down past her feet with a short train behind it. On the bottom hem and along the bust line was tear-drop shaped pearls and the sleeves flared out to about down to where her knees would be. There was a beautiful design of a sakura tree with what resembled blossom petals fluttering to the bottom of the kimono sewn in with pale blue silk. On the back of the kimono was the same five-point star that was on her forehead. It was in a soft silver color so it could barely be seen but still contributed to the beauty without ruining it. The obi was the pale blue color but with the soft silver color sewn in the same pattern of sakura blossoms. The sleeves started at the shoulders with the same pale blue color fading down to the end of the sleeve. All in all it was the most beautiful kimono she had seen in her entire life.

She started as something fell from the kimono to the floor with a dull 'thunk.'

The demoness looked down to see a small package. She picked it up and carefully opened it. Inside was a silver necklace chain with a small pendant hanging off the end. It was a deep navy colored stone in the shape of a crescent moon.

Kagome turned it over in her hand. "Hmmmm...I thought our symbol was the five-point star? Why would there be a moon?"

She was brought out of her thoughts when her small white-haired companion stumbled into the room. Kagome giggled. "Having trouble walking?"

Kanshisha glared at her for a moment before grinning widely and pulling something out of her kimono.

Kagome gasped. "Wow. That's great Kanshisha! It looks exactly like my family symbol! You really are the best jewel cutter! Thanks so much!" Kagome took the jewel gratefully and searched through the wardrobe until she found a small jewelry box at the bottom. She looked through it until she found a small silver chain. Kagome slipped the chain through the tiny hole Kanshisha had smartly added and stared at it for a minute, contemplating something.

Kanshisha looked confused, "What's wrong?"

Kagome shook herself out of her stupor, "Oh nothing! It's just, my mother seemed to have left me a necklace and I was thinking, 'Have Kanshisha wear the star necklace so people will know she's with you and not to mess with her!'"

The little girl giggled at Kagome's strange behavior. Said demoness attempted a glare at the girl but failed terribly and ended up giggling with her. "Yeah, so I'll let you wear the star one, okay? Just let me do something first."

Kanshisha nodded her head and watched as Kagome cupped her hands around the pendant and closed her eyes. The blue light that enveloped her hands disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. When she opened her hands the blue jewel had a strange purple glow inside of it. Kagome was quick to explain the glow. "That light inside of the pendant is a small amount of my aura. If somebody attacks you this will alert me and I will come help you. If you're not in danger but someone questions that you are my companion just show them the jewel. It should tell their instincts to back off. Is that okay?"

The girl nodded eagerly and pulled her hair up so Kagome could clasp it around her neck. "Thank you so much mama! I'll keep it safe for you!"

Kagome smiled, "I'll hold that to you."

"Now," Kanshisha started, "March to the library and get to reading!" She ordered.

Kagome's shoulders sagged as she whined, "Man! You sound just like Sango...can't I just wander around for a little longer?"

Kanshisha shook her head, "Nope, now get going." Kagome practically dragged herself out of the room with Kanshisha on her tail, "What am I going to do with you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her companions question, "Possibly give me a break?"

"NO WAY! If I give you a break now you'll never get the lands back! Slacker!"

"Now you're sounding like InuYasha...creepy..." Kagome shivered. "Fine, I'll go read..."

-Library-

Kagome gaped at the humongous library. "I don't even know how we found this place but it's gonna take forever to read ALL that!" She whined.

Kanshisha smirked devilishly, "Then I suggest you get started..."

-Four hours later-

"KANSHISHA!!!"

The white-haired girl sped into the room and up to her mother, "What is it?! What's wrong?!"

Kagome threw herself over the edge of a chair she was currently occupying, "My parents are perverts!"

"Huh?" Kanshisha questioned, "Perverts? What are you talking about?" She walked over to Kagome who continued talking.

"All of these books so far have been all about different ways to fuck each-others brains out!" She tossed the book she had recently dropped on the floor over to the young girl. "See?"

Kanshisha took one glance at the title of the book and dropped it, blushing a bright cherry red all over.

The name of the book was: _Mating Rituals of the Inu Clan_

Kanshisha's blush subsided as she looked at Kagome suspiciously. "You've been reading these for four hours? Why didn't you stop earlier?"

It was Kagome's turn to blush, "N-no! It's not like t-that! I have been reading some books on the history of the Inu Clan but when I couldn't find anymore I found this bookcase and-and...I didn't know mating rituals meant sex! Holy shit! The entire bookcase is full of them! I got past page one and ended up calling you! My parents are the pervs, not me!" She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air despite the blush still staining her cheeks.

Kanshisha smiled softly, picked up the book, and placed it on a bookcase. "Subject change." (A/N: That's what I say when I can't think of anything else to talk about. Lol.) "What stuff did you find about you're heritage?"

Kagome sighed, thankful, "I found that my parents once had an alliance with the western lord, InuTaisho, until he died and his stubborn-ass son took over." Kagome rolled her eyes as Kanshisha giggled. "Anywho..." She continued. "I also found that the current Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands are Kizuna Tsuyoi and Yasashii. And Saikuru Tonjo and Shi of the Northern Lands. Ha! And that Sesshomaru is the only lord, besides me of course, but I don't count, to have a mate! Oh, and that my parents and I have been claimed dead. Joy..." She commented dryly. "The most important thing to me though is that the Eastern lands is currently under the control of the four-points moderator, Chushin."

Kanshisha's eyes widened, "How did you find _that_ in _history_ books?"

"I didn't." Kagome grinned. "I found it in that scroll." She pointed to a yellow-ish parchment that was recently un-rolled. "I'm guessing that there were still servants or people who lived here after my parents died and this was sent to tell them about their disappearence." She shrugged.

"That explains why there aren't any servants around..." The younger girl said. "They must have left when there was no ruler here to serve. Was there anything in that scroll about a family heirloom?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, there is a sword I'm supposed to get back from Toto-sai. But I think that's about it. This should be easy."

"What do you mean 'easy'? You have to find the swordsmith that is said to have disappeared! What's so easy about that!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." Kagome wagged her finger at her. "I know where Toto-sai is. And he'll give me the sword, I've helped him out of some tight spots that he owes me for."

Kanshisha rolled her eyes, "If you say so..."

"Oh," Kagome started with a confident grin, "I say so."

-Miles and miles away-

A beautiful silver god walked further ahead of a deformed green blob that was squaking at a little brown-haired girl in a very high pitched voice.

"Rin! Stop picking flowers! We must continue following Sesshomaru without delay! You annoying-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru had stopped soundlessly and directed his sensitive nose towards the sky. "You and Rin stay put."

Both of his followers stood rigid and Jaken bowed. "If you so command m'lord!"

Rin just smiled and nodded. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru took gracefully to the skies on his youki cloud and headed East. 'What is this presence penetrating the Eastern castle? Only those of the ancient bloodline can get through the gates. That must mean-'

-Castle Gates-

"I wonder...can you just _push_ them open? Or what?"

"Try pushing." Kanshisha suggested.

Kagome pushed on the huge wooden gates of the castle and to her surprise they were virtually weightless! "Weird..." She muttered.

Kanshisha giggled at her and walked out with her mother in tow.

Kagome had changed into her blue and black hakamas and haori earlier and Kanshisha had chosen to stay in her pretty green kimono.

"Now," Kagome drawled out, "I push it back closed." She pushed the light gates and they slammed close with a gust of wind that frizzed their hair.

"Nice...very nice..." The younger girl said trying to get her hair back to normal.

Kagome grinned sheepishly and they started off.

A few seconds later Kagome felt a powerful aura coming towards them at an incredible speed. Kanshisha looked up at her, also noticing it. "What shall we do?" She asked, worried.

Kagome grinned, "No worries!" She pressed a finger to the star mark on her forehead and a light blue color washed over the two of them making them shiver.

Sesshomaru then came flying down into her view on that cloud thingie, 'Youki was it?' and looked around. He walked closer towards the gate and Kagome took her chance. She whispered a quiet, "Let's go." And took hold of the girls hand, they snuck off of the scene.

When far enough away from Sesshomaru that he wouldn't smell or hear them Kagome collapsed onto the ground. "Woah! Was I freaked or what?" She giggled.

Kanshisha just stood there with wide eyes until finally, she fainted.

"Awwwww...don't pass out on me now!" Kagome whined.

She sat there for a few minutes until her body was completely at ease. She stood up and gently picked up the little girl. "Shi-chan...poor little thing. Now I just have to get my sword---shit...I don't know where Toto-sai is staying!!! Crap crap crap!!!"

She mentally slapped herself upside the head.

"Oh well. All I can do now is go and ask InuYasha. Back to InuYasha's Forest! Yay..." She added grumpily.

-End Chapter 3-

Okay...so that was an abnormally short chappie...I'm so sorry pplz!!! I've had a really bad writer's block these days and I've really been trying to make another chapter without making it sound totally stupid... .

So I'll get back into the mood and write a good one next time, k? Thank you so much for readers that are sticking with me!

Thanks for reading!

::: Sesshomaru Kori Ai no Jigoku :::

(I seriously need to come up with a shorter name...xD)


End file.
